Buck Kampra
Buck Kampra is the head goaltender of Team X, his secondary goalie being Michael Torio. Buck entered the league at 2003-2004, where he was a second goalie alongside El Goliath, until his retirement in 2004-2005 year. Buck has participated alongside Sergei Grabovsky and Rick Dowan, before the former's retirement in 2012-2013 and the latter's trade to the Orange Orators. He now plays alongside Michael Torio and Nikita Dayton. Over the years, Buck has been widely considered to be the "greatest goalie the SHL has ever had" despite criticism of the team's strong defense in front of him, Buck has been stated to "shine bright where it is dark" and has been a large reason they have been successful. His achievements include having a flawless season (2014-2015 Season), and helping Team X win four SHL Cups. During the early years of the league, Buck had a rivalry with former rival Varo Rukt, who says that Buck is "the best". Regarded as one of the most "flexible" of SHL goaltenders, Buck is known for his hybrid style of netminding, his strong positional play, and his unmatched hand-eye coordination; Buck has been known to make saves where he was out of his net and used the tip of his stick to make a save. He holds over twenty records and achievements in the SHL as a goaltender, such as being the first and fastest goalie to eclipse 200 and 300 wins. Buck reached the milestones in 305 and 452 games respectively, beating Jeremy Javielle for 200 wins in five games less. As of the 2016-2017 Season, Buck remains the sole goalie to have over 300 wins. Over the course of his career, Buck is the league's most-awarded goaltender, having won four SHL Cups, four Goliath Ironwall Trophies (and the second goalie to win it in consecutive seasons behind Varo Rukt), one Majestic Trophy and Canadian Leaf Trophy (also being the first ever goaltender to win both MVP awards in the same season) as well as two Greene Trophies for player of the year. Because of his accolades and performance, Buck is often credited as the greatest goaltender to ever play in the SHL. 'Career' '2014-2015' Buck Kampra began his season alongside backup and second-year Michael Torio. At the start of the year, he quoted that he wanted to record at least a "16 shutout season", feeling a sort of insight with Team X on their success. He recorded his first shutout in his first appearance against the Mountain Flyers, netting a 31 save, 3-0 win. In his first 10 appearances, Buck netted 5 shutouts and 10 wins with a 1.82 GAA. Buck later admitted he had a more brutal transition through the mid-season, but still believed he could beat his shutout record. On February 6th, 2015 against the Black Blades, Buck recorded his 17th shutout, resulting in a 29-save 1-0 win, and had an ovation at the Team X arena. Buck then proclaimed he wanted to seize the shuout record, held by Tyler Nicklaus of the Ultimate Royals, with 21 in 50 games. On March 6th, 2015, Team X played against the Koren Killers, netting a 2-0 victory, and Buck recorded 30 saves and a shutout, resulting in his 20th shutout of the season. On the 18th of March, Buck recorded a 29 save shutout against the Astral Aeroes in a 3-0 victory for X, earning him his 21st shutout of the season, tying the record held by Tyler Nicklaus; Buck has two games remaining. Buck's penultimate appearance against the Crozac Cardinals resulted in a 3-2 win. Buck made 41 saves, but commented that "he was so happy he tied a league record (most shutouts in one season) that he wasn't concentrating on breaking it". Buck's save percentage went up above .950 however. Buck's final game will be against Airdrie on the 4th of April. Buck's final game came against the Airdrie High Angels. Having many highlight reels, Buck refused to let a single shot count. Halfway through the 2nd period, Kevin Johnson fired a shot that went into the netting but indirectly, causing Buck to still have shutout the team. Fighting Eamon Thael, both goalies went to OT to decide it. In OT, Buck made 11 saves compared to Eamon's 6, and later Igius scored, resulting in a 1-0 win for X. Buck earned the third star of the game, earning multiple new records; lowest GAA (0.71), win ratio (6:1), save percentage (.953), and shutouts (22), surpassing Tyler Nicklaus record of 21 in 50 games: a feat Buck accomplished in only 35 games. Later on, Buck achieved the following records; the first and only player to reach 100 shutouts, with his 22nd of the 2014-2015 Season. Later on, he received the Goliath Trophy for best goalie of the year, beating Eamon Thael by 18% EFF, and Taoshi Kobasigawa by 28% EFF. The entire year, Buck was considered to be the "greatest goalie ever", beating El Goliath's former GAA record. Buck had a 0.96 GAA, letting in only 25 goals in the 13 games he let in at least one. Buck had 4 one goal games, 4 two goal games, 3 three goal games, and 1 four goal game (4 goals). Remarks about Buck's performance this year were phenomenal; *''"I know we call him the King, because he's an amazing, out of this world goalie. But I mean I wouldn't call him King. He's above that. He's a young goalie god. ''- Team X captain Nick Phillips *''"A definite goalie to look up to. The best." ''- Michael Torio, backup goalie for Team X. *''"While I'm disappointed that my record is taken away, I'm happy to have lost it to Buck. I don't think there will ever be a goalie to top that record." ''- Tyler Nicklaus, goalie for the Ultimate Royals (previously held the record for most shutouts in one season, with 21 in 50 games) *''"And he said I'm the one to look up to. Look in a mirror, Buck!" ''- Varo Rukt, former goaltender for the Ultimate Royals whom Buck says is one of his inspirations '2015-2016' Buck finished in the top three for wins as a goaltender, and was a finalist for the Goliath Ironwall Trophy, besides William Smith and Marcus Granluck. He later won, scoring 36% of the 100-votes, over William Smith's 33% and Marcus Granluck's 31%. Buck expressed views that Alexander Wall should have been nominated. Buck's win of the trophy has been controversial - fans have said Buck "snaked" William of the trophy, similar to William "snaking" Grant Martin of the award in the 2013-2014 Season. Despite this, Buck faced the most shots of any goalie that season - finishing with 1270 shots faced, up to 36.3 shots a game. Buck and the team managed to make it to the third round of the playoffs, after pulling a reverse-sweep of the Airdrie High Angels and defeating the Scarlet Saviors, but they lost to the Black Blades in seven games, the final score of Game 7 being 3-1 with an empty net goal scored by David Rolston. He made three shutouts during this playoff run. At the end of the year, Buck signed a 5-year, $38 million contract. going till the end of the 2020-2021 Season. When asked about it being his last contract, Buck said he will most likely retire after the contract is over. '2016-2017' Buck finished the season with a 26-12-2 record and faced an average of 34.4 shots a game, better than his usual average of 36.6. He recorded six shutouts, all of which were games where he faced 40 shots or more, and three of them were in OT. However, Buck also recorded a 93.3% save percentage and a 2.23 goals against average. Buck's save percentage was the second worst of his career; the 2003-2004 Season where he played in only eight games he had a 92.6%. His GAA was the highest he has ever had in his career since the 2008-2009 Season where he previously recorded a 2.06 GAA. He also allowed 92 goals in 40 games, the most he has ever allowed in his entire career. In an interview, Buck described his performance as an "off year". 2017-2018 During the season, Buck faced the third-most shots in the league of starting goaltenders, with 1540 (only beaten by Kale Draeson (1554) and Andre Lavish (1559). Despite this, Buck posted a 30-8-2 record, putting him ten wins behind 400, and recorded a 2.27 GAA and 7 shutouts. He led the league in shutouts this season, getting one more than the next best candidate(s), Dixon Teach and Grant Martin with 6. He was nominated as a Goliath Ironwall Trophy finalist against Teach and Thom Timothy, winning the vote barely past Thom. Buck received 37 votes to Thom's 35, and earned his fifth Goliath Ironwall trophy. '2018-2019' Buck recorded his 400th SHL/XHL win in 589 games, becoming the first goalie to ever do so. Off the ice Buck Kampra started playing hockey in honour of his father, Dixon Kampra, who taught him how to play street hockey and bought him his goalie gear and even his custom mask which he wears to this day. In addition, Buck was given Dixon's goalie stick as a kid which he refined. Buck has broken it three times in the league and has been known to be in shock whenever he does so. Back in the 2006-2007 Season after a loss to the Ultimate Royals 3-0, Buck snapped the stick in anger but quickly went into shock over what he did. His dad stepped onto the street and fixed the stick for Buck. Buck treats the stick as a heirloom and does his best not to let his anger get the best of him. When interviewed about inspirations, Buck draws his inspiration from former teammate El Goliath ''and former enemy ''Varo Rukt, who Buck calls "probably one of the best than Goliath goalies in the league". Buck also stated his favourite goalie partnership was with former teammate Sergei Grabovsky ''before his retirement in 2013, but said Michael Torio fills that void. Buck dedicated his seasonal performance in the 2014-2015 Season to his father, and said ''"without him, my family, my great team, and our fans, this wouldn't be possible. Thank you for being so amazing." 'Stats' Playoffs Achievements *'Ironwall' Trophy Winner: '2007, 2010, 2015, 2016 *Four time SHL Cup Champion (2005, 2007, 2010, 2015) *'Majestic Trophy Winner: 2007 *'Canadian Leaf Playoff MVP Trophy Winner': 2007 *'Greene Trophy Winner': 2015 *Only goalie in Team X and SHL history to play a full season as starting goalie without a loss (2014-2015 Season) *Only goalie to win 15,20,25,30,35 and 40 straight games *Only goalie to have 40 wins in a single regulation season *Longest win-streak in regular season with 42 straight wins (35 wins from 2014-2015, 7 wins from 2015-2016) *Tied with Varo Rukt for most wins in one season (36 in 45 games) *Lowest GAA ever of any goalie (0.96 during 2014-2015 Season) *Best record of any goalie in entire year season (regulation/playoffs) with 43-0-2. *Highest RAT of any goalie (96.3) *Most consecutive shutouts by a goalie (4 games) *Most saves by a goaltender before allowing a goal (144 saves - 34, 32, 41, 37) *First goalie to earn 200 and 300 wins *Fastest goalie to earn 200 wins (309 games) *Fastest goalie to earn 300 wins (455 games)